helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai
|type = Single |album = |artist = NEXT YOU / Juice=Juice |released = February 3, 2016 February 28, 2016 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |label = |producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = Juice=Juice Singles Chronology |Last1 = Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? 6th Single (2015) |Next1 = }} Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Next is you!／カラダだけが大人になったんじゃない; Not Only My Body Became an Adult) is Juice=Juice's 7th single and the first single by the fictional idol group NEXT YOU. The single was released February 3, 2016 in six editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions comes with a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jackets (12 in total). The limited editions include an event lottery serial number card. "Next is you!" will serve as the theme song for the 2016 TV drama Budokan, starring the members of Juice=Juice. Tracklist CD ;Regular Edition A; Limited Editions A & C # Next is you! - NEXT YOU # Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai - Juice=Juice # Next is you! (Instrumental) # Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Instrumental) ; Regular Edition B; Limited Editions B & D # Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai - Juice=Juice # Next is you! - NEXT YOU # Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Instrumental) # Next is you! (Instrumental) DVD ;Limited Edition A * Next is you! (Music Video) ;Limited Edition B * Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Music Video) ;Limited Edition C * Next is you! (Dance Shot Ver.) ;Limited Edition D * Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Dance Shot Ver.) Event V "Next is you!" #Next is you! (Hidaka Aiko Solo Ver.) #Next is you! (Dogakiuchi Aoi Solo Ver.) #Next is you! (Adachi Mayu Solo Ver.) #Next is you! (Sakamoto Hana Solo Ver.) #Next is you! (Tsurui Rurika Solo Ver.) Event V "Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai" #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Miyazaki Yuka Solo Ver.) #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Kanazawa Tomoko Solo Ver.) #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Takagi Sayuki Solo Ver.) #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Miyamoto Karin Solo Ver.) #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Uemura Akari Solo Ver.) Featured Members *NEXT YOU / Juice=Juice **Tsurui Rurika / Miyazaki Yuka **Sakamoto Hana / Kanazawa Tomoko **Adachi Mayu / Takagi Sayuki **Hidaka Aiko / Miyamoto Karin **Dogakiuchi Aoi / Uemura Akari Single Information ;Next is you! *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO ;Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO TV Performances * 2016.01.22 The Girls Live (Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai) * 2016.02.05 The Girls Live (Next is you!) * 2016.02.13 MUSIC FAIR (Next is you!) Concert Performances ;Next is you! *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ ; Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ Trivia *This is the first single released by Juice=Juice in 10 months. *It was released on the 3rd anniversary of their formation and three days before the premiere of Budokan. *This is their best first week sales single. Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total reported sales: 45,368* Recochoku Music Video Rankings References *"つんく♂プロデュースの新曲2つが主題歌＆挿入歌に！そこには深～い大人の事情が！？連続ドラマ『武道館』" (in Japanese). Fuji TV. 2015-12-18. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Event V Announcement *Oricon Listings: Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited Edition C, Limited Edition D Category:2016 Singles Category:Debut Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single Category:Theme Songs Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Daily Number 1 Singles